Your Smile
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Sebuah insiden tak terduga dialami oleh Kagami dan Kuroko. Insiden yang membuat perasaan aneh yang dirasakan Kagami./"Em, Kagami, kurasa kau bisa mengangkat tubuhmu. Aku berat," /For 24 Hours 10 Fics June Challenge's event #5/RnR please :D


**Your Smile** © 2013

By MizuRaiNa

A SasuSaku fanfiction dedicated for **24 Hours 10 Fics June Challenge's event #5**

**Warning** : canon, gaje, abal, typos and misstypos, flat, ngebosenin, dll.

* * *

**~Just enjoy the story~**

* * *

Detik demi detik terus bergulir. Latihan bola basket oleh dua orang itu masih terus berjalan walaupun hari hampir senja. Ya, cahaya kemerahan mulai menguasai warna langit.

Lelaki berambut merah dengan tubuh tinggi besar itu menggiring bola basket di tangannya. Temannya—yang memiliki rambut biru muda—mencoba merebut dan menghalau bola. Namun dengan cepat dan sigap, lelaki bernama Kagami itu memasukkan bola basket itu ke ring yang ada di hadapannya.

Hap!

Ia mengambil kembali bola basket tersebut. Sorot matanya jelas-jelas menampakkan tatapan mengejek pada Kuroko, seakan berkata 'sudah-kubilang-kau-pasti-sulit-mengambil-bola-dar iku'. Kuroko tetap memasang wajah datarnya, seperti biasa. Entah mengapa Kagami merasa Kuroko begitu imut dan lucu dengan apa pun ekspresi bocah berambut biru langit itu.

Kagami memutar badannya, bergerak lincah agar rivalnya itu tak dapat meraih bola basket di tangannya. Saat Kuroko berada di depan Kagami, ia merentangkan tangannya, mencoba menghalau untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Ketika Kagami hendak berjalan melewati Kuroko, kaki kanannya menginjak sebuah kulit pisang yang entah kenapa terdapat di lapangan itu. Bola basket yang berada di tangan kanannya menggelinding tak karuan. Jelas-jelas keseimbangan lelaki berambut merah itu goyah. Tubuhnya oleng, lengan kirinya memegang pundak Kuroko, bermaksud agar ia tertahan dan tak jatuh tak elitnya ke lantai lapangan. Namun...

Bruk!

Yeah, kau tak berpikir bahwa tubuh Kuroko itu mungil, Kagami. Apalagi jika tubuhmu oleng dan mencoba untuk berpegangan padanya. Jangan harap kau bisa kembali berdiri tegak, kau akan terjatuh seperti sekarang ini.

Ah ya, tubuh Kagami jatuh menimpa Kuroko. Jantung keduanya berdetak cepat. Bukan. Debaran jantung Kagami dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kedua mata itu saling tatap, Kagami dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah bocah yang ditimpanya itu. Kulit putih yang terlihat halus, iris biru muda yang terlihat bening dan menyejukkan, serta hidung yang bangir, bibirnya yang tipis serta tubuhnya yang begitu mungil. Tak tahu mengapa terlihat err, menggoda di matanya.

Rona merah menjalar cepat di pipinya, untung saja suasana senja sekarang ini menyamarkan warna merah yang muncul di pipinya itu. Kuroko sejenak menatap Kagami dengan tatapan aneh. Jelas saja, sudah bermenit-menit mereka masih dalam posisi seperti itu.

"Em, Kagami, kurasa kau bisa mengangkat tubuhmu. Aku berat," ucap Kuroko. Ia menampakkan seulas senyum tipis.

_Blush_

Tindakanmu salah, Kuroko. Seharusnya kau tak menampakkan senyummu itu di saat-saat seperti ini.

Kagami tetap diam tak berkutik, terpesona akan senyuman bak malaikat yang dipamerkan Kuroko. Debaran jantungnya menggila, napasnya tercekat di kerongkongan.

'_Ya Tuhan, kenapa bocah ini begitu memesona?'_ batinnya bersuara. Hingga suara Kuroko menyadarkan apa yang dialaminya saat ini.

"Hei, Kagami."

"Uwahh, maaf Kuroko." Ia menarik tubuhnya. Berdiri, sebisa mungkin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kuroko. Lengannya sontak menutup wajahnya, ia merasa malu. Amat malu dan kikuk, ditambah lagi, ia menyadari apa yang terjadi dengannya dan Kuroko bermenit-menit lalu.

"Ya. Sebaiknya kita pulang. Ayo!" ucap Kuroko. Ia mengambil tasnya, lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya—hendak pulang.

Kagami bergeming, tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia masih harus menetralkan jantungnya dan menghilangkan rona merah di pipinya. Ia menatap lelaki—yang menurutnya—imut dan manis itu dengan tatapan tak bisa di artikan.

Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya menyadari kawannya itu tak juga beranjak. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, bertatapan langsung dengan manik Kagami.

Lagi-lagi Kuroko tersenyum. Sontak, Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya. Walaupun dalam hatinya ia senang sekali melihat Kuroko menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya ke atas.

"T-tunggu Kuroko."

Kagami mengambil tasnya, ia berlari, berjalan berdampingan dengan Kuroko. Beberapa kali ia mencuri pandang ke arah kawan di sampingnya itu. Berkali-kali pula ia merasakan detak jantungnya berpacu tak karuan. Ah, sepertinya ada suatu hal aneh yang kau rasakan, Kagami!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-The End-**

* * *

**Yeay, ada pendatang baru di KnB! Wkwkwk, pendatang abal nan gaje ga ketulungan ini mencoba membuat ff-nya di fandom ini. Maklumi yah kalo ga terlalu bagus, hihihi**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan review~ :D**

**.**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
